Harry Potter: the Only male witch in a generation
by Arsao Tome
Summary: Harry disappears from his world and shows up in a new world where there is one male in every generation and he grows up loved.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter: the Only male witch in a generation**

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own the Harry Potter universe nor the idea of Harry being a wizard in a world of witches. I do, however, own the idea of him being the only male 'witch' in a generation. _

**Chapter 1**

(_Godric's hollow, between Oct. 31 and Nov. 1, 2001_)

It was horrible, the house the Potters had lived in was destroyed, James and Lily were dead and Harry was alone. He was crying out for them and his magic, being so powerful, had teleported him away from there never to be seen again.

* * *

(_Godric's Hollow, Nov. 1, 2001, a different universe_)

There was a flash of light in the empty house and a babies cry. An elf had heard it and went into the room. She saw the baby and picked him up. "Dinky must take little master home." She said, with that, she took him to Potter Manor.

* * *

(_Potter manor, nursery_)

Dinky gently placed the child into the crib next to another baby and he calmed down and fell asleep. Dinky had left to tell the lady of the house what was going on.

* * *

(_Master bedroom_)

The master bedroom was huge. It had a king size bed with red and gold sheets and comforters on it. In the bed was a very beautiful woman, her hair was scarlet and her skin was like porcelain. Dinky had gone over to her side and shook her awake.

"Mistress Lilys! Mistress Lilys!" Lily started to wake up. She opened her sleepy, jade green eyes.

"What is it Dinky?" She said tiredly.

"Dinky finds baby."

"Where was Harriet this time?"

"No little Harriets, this ones male." Lily got up.

"Show me." So Dinky led her to the nursery and to the crib where Lily saw two almost identical babies lying next to each other. One was holding a shaking one. The shaking one had a scar on his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt. Lily gasped as she saw him and picked him up. He stopped shaking and she went to a rocking chair.

The child in her arms went into a deep sleep and she laid him back down. Then she picked up her daughter just so she didn't get jealous and rocked her as well.

* * *

(_Morning, Potter nursery_)

Harry had awoken to the feeling of love. But he couldn't understand, he didn't know where he was and started to cry. Just then someone started to wrap an arm around him and he calmed down. He looked over and saw his exact twin but, he felt that this twin was female. Just then someone walked into the room. "Good morning, Harry." She said it was mummy!

"Ma Ma!" He said as he held his arms open. Lily took him into her arms and hugged him. He cried in her arms.

"Sh, it's okay." Said Lily, "Mummy's here." Harry felt loved but he looked to the girl.

"Sissy." He said and motioning to her.

"Yes, that's Harriet."

"Sissy, no jealous." Lily understood, he didn't want her to be jealous of him. She put him down and picked her up.

"Good morning Ms. Harriet." Harriet hugged her mother, then she got a good look at her son. She saw the scar on his forehead. She took her wand and checked him over. Her son had dark residue on him. "Dinky!" The elf popped in.

"Goods mornings Mistress Lily." She said.

"Good morning, I'll need you to watch the children, I have to call Siri, Rhea, and Amelia." So she did as Harry and Harriet were in a playpen. "Make sure they are cleaned."

"Yes, Ma'am." So Lily went to the fireplace.

"Siri! Wake Up, Siri!" She said, she heard a groan and went to the floo.

[**Lils?**] Said a soft voice.

"Good morning, I need to talk to you and Rhea, she there?"

[**Yes, Lily**.] Said a different voice. [**What's wrong?**]

"Just get here!"

[**Okay, we're coming.**] About five minutes later, two very beautiful women appeared. The first one was a tall, curvy, woman with long, curly black hair and dark eyes. She was dressed in a black bustier, black slacks, clogs, and a jacket. With her was a trim, athletically built woman, with dishwater, blonde hair and grey eyes. She was in a white blouse, brown skirt, and a jacket.

"Good morning Lils." Said the first woman, "What was so important that we had to come here?"

"Well, you two are going to be godmums." She said they looked at her.

"You're pregnant again?" Said the other woman, "How?"

"Maybe I should introduce you to the newest member the family? Dinky, could you bring the kids down to meet Siri and Rhea?" Just then a playpen appeared in the sitting room. Then she picked Harry up and took him to the first woman. "This is Harry. Harry, this is your Auntie Siri."

"Auntie Siri?" He said Siri took him from her.

"He's adorable!" She said, she nuzzled him. "Rhea, come look." So she did and smiled at him she tickled him. Lily went to call Amelia so she could meet him as well.

"How did he get here though?" She asked Lily explained how Dinky had woke her up and told her about him being in the nursery.

"So, what can we do?" She asked, "I want to help but, how?"

"I know how you feel Amie," said Lily. "We have no answers and Harry isn't saying anything."

"It's also illegal to look into an infant's mind." Just then Siri walked over to them with Harry.

"Um, Harry's trying to say something." She said.

"Huh?" They said. They went over.

"Now, tell mummy what you told me." Said Siri, tears were coming out of his eyes.

"Greenlight, bad man fire green light." Said Harry.

"Greenlight?" Said Lily.

"Lily, there's only one speel with a green light." Said Amelia.

"The Avada… Oh Merlyn, someone tried to kill him." Amelia went to him.

"Hair-bear? Can you tell Auntie Amie who fired the green light?"

"Bald, red eyes." He cried as Siri held him.

"That sounds like Riddle." She growled.

"But, he's dead. Right?" Said Lily.

"I don't know," said Amelia.

TBC

* * *

**Note: **_This my first time doing a 'Harry's the only male witch in the world. I hoped you enjoyed it._

**Who's who**

**Siri-** _Sirius_

**Rhea-** _Remus_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next morning, Harry and Harriet were playing in the front room. Siri was watching over them. Just then someone tried to break into the house. Siri jumped up and saw him. He was tall, had greasy black hair and a big nose. He was dressed in all black. "You!" She said, "what are you doing here?"

"Shut up, Black!" He said, "Give Me The Damn Brat!"

"Over My Dead Body!"

"That can be arranged!" He suddenly attacked. When Harry quickly moved and sent the greasy man flying.

"Greasy Man No Hurt Auntie Siri!" He said. Contrary to popular belief, magic is simple. It's all about intent. Harry wanted to protect his family and his magic attacked the greasy man. Sending him flying out of the room.

Just then, Lily had come in as Siri was in front of the kids. Trying to hold Harry back. "What Is Going On?" She said, then saw him. "Snape!" She growled, "how did you ooze in here?"

"Lily, I can explain."

"Really? I'd love to hear this." Snape gulped.

"That brat!" Pointing to Harry, "needs to leave! He'll only kill you!" Lily punched him in the face.

"My son will never hurt me! Next, you're going to say that Jamie and I were never married!"

"YOU WERE THERE IDIOT!" screamed Siri.

"I'll handle it Siri. You tried to hurt my child, THAT has consequences!" She unleashed unholy hell upon the greasy headed bastard and had him removed from the manor. She went over to Harry as Siri picked up Harriet. "I'm glad you are alright Hair-bear." She pecked him on the forehead.

"Mama?" Said Harriet, "why greasy man try hurt Har?"

"Greasy man, bad man. Want make go bye-bye," said Harry then tears started to fall. "With green light."

"Now we don't know that Hair-bear." Said Siri.

"He doesn't want to leave us Siri." Said Lily, "you're not going anywhere Harry. We won't let you!"

* * *

(#12 Grimmauld Place; Harry's home universe)

A man was sitting down trying to find his godson. He was going over books to find family members. He was with a man that looked like ten miles of road, bad. He had light brown hair and hazel eyes, he was in a brown suit and boots. "Are you sure this is going to work?" He said.

"It has to Remy," said the man. "We need to find him." So, the spell was working. "It's working Remy!" They were glowing and suddenly, a portal had opened up and they were sucked into it.

* * *

(#12 Grimmauld Place, alternate universe)

Remy and the wizard had fallen out of the portal to the floor. "Ow!" They said Remy was on top of his friend.

"Did it work?" Said Remy.

"Remy? GET OFF OF ME!" Remy jumped off of him and helped him up and heard.

"Who The Bloody Hell Are You?" They looked at a very beautiful woman. She was a trim, athletically built woman, with dishwater, blonde hair and grey eyes. She was in a white blouse, brown skirt, and a jacket. She had a wand pointed at them. Remy slowly stood up with his hands up showing that he was unarmed. "Who Are You?"

"I am Remus Lupin, this is Sirius Black." He said, "we are trying to find our godson. How did you get in here?"

"I live here!" She said, then it hit her as Sirius got up. "What were your names again?"

"Remus Lupin and I'm Sirius Black." Said Sirius as he got up.

"What's your godson's name?"

"Harry."

"As in Harry Potter?"

"Yeah," said Remus.

"Wait here," she ran off to make a floo call.

* * *

(Potter Manor)

Lily and Siri were feeding the kids when there was a call from the floo. [**Lils!**]

"That sounded like Rhea," said Siri. Lily went over to it as Siri was feeding Harry.

"What is it Rhea?" Lily asked.

[**Um, I got someone who wants to meet you. Can we come through?**]

"Come on." So she stood back and out stepped Rhea and two men, one look just like her if she was male and the other looked like Siri if she was male. They were in total shock.

"L-Lils?" Said the Siri look alike.

"Um," she said.

"Meet Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Gentlemen, meet Lily Potter nee Evans. The mother of your godson." Said Rhea. They went over to hug their friend tightly.

"This is totally weird." Said Lily.

"You're telling us Lils." Said Remus.

"Let me guess, you want to see him?"

"Can we?" Said Sirius. So she led them into the dining room where Siri was feeding both Harry and Harriet. Harriet was having fun with her brother. As he was trying to eat.

"Here comes the broom!" She said as she made zooming sounds with a spoon with food on it and fed him. "MMM, nom nom nom. It's good?" Harry nodded as she stole kisses from him then she fed Harriet as well and Harry stole a kiss from her. "Aw," she gushed. Then Lily and their guests came in and Sirius and Remus were in shock. Harry was happy to see his godfathers.

"Unca! Unca!" He said. Sirius went over to him and gave Harry a hug.

"You alright Kiddo?" He asked, "what happened, huh? What happened?" Harry shook his head trying not to think about it. Siri spoke up.

"That bastard Riddle tried to kill him." Sirius and Remus were in shock.

"Riddle got to them?" Said Remus. "But how…? THAT SON OVA…!"

"Remus! Not in front of the kids!" Said Lily.

"Wow Remy," said Sirius. "I'm normally the hothead."

"Sorry."

"It's alright Remy." Said Rhea.

"We need to tell Alba though," said Lily.

"But why tell him," said Sirius. Thinking she said, 'Albus'.

"She can help us." Said Siri, "she cleared my name after that Rat, Peta, tried to frame me for killing Jamie."

"Um, Peta?" Said Remus.

"Peta Pettigrew, she's an animagus of a rat." They paled, "you got someone like that?"

"Peter, same way." Said Sirius, "and Jamie's James?" They nodded.

"I'll call her." Sighed Lily, so she does. Around ten minutes later, a woman flooed in. She was a white-haired woman that looked to be in her 30s but was around 150, she was dressed in plush green and red robes, and golden half-moon glasses."Alba, welcome." Lily hugged and kissed the woman on the cheek.

"Hello my dear girl," she said. "So, we have a visitor?" She walked into the living room. She saw Harry, Sirius, and Remus. "Hello, I am Alba Dumbledore." Sees Harry and squealed, "you must be Harry." He suddenly got scared.

"Whi Hair, Whi Hair!" He said.

"Harry, Alba won't harm you." Said Lily.

"Whi Hair wanna take me from Mommy and Sissy."

"Harry you're not going anywhere."

"Harry dear," said Alba. "I promise I won't take you from mommy or sissy."

"Prowmise?"

"I promise." She hugged him.

End of Chapter 2

* * *

**Note:** _Well, Sirius and Remus have arrived and we meet Alba Dumbledore. Hope you enjoyed it._

_Peta- Peter_

_Alba- Albus_

_Harriet- Harry (Forgot -_-;)_

_Jamie- James_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Harry was growing up with his family who loved him unconditionally, Harry had asked about his other godparents. "Mama?"

"Yes, Hair-bear?" Asked Lily.

"Where Unca Fank and Auntie Allie?" She grabbed Harry and sat down with them.

"Uncle Frank had to go bye bye." Said Lily, Harry started to cry.

"Greenlight?" He cried, she couldn't stand to see her son so broken-hearted but nodded.

"Uncle Frank went bye-bye thanks to the green light." She hugged him tightly.

"Auntie Allie go bye-bye too?"

"No, she's with Neve."

"Nevy?"

"Yes, sweetheart."

"Want see Auntie Allie and Nevy." She dried his tears and kissed him.

"You will Harry." She got up and handed him to Rhea. Who in turn hugged him tightly while giving comfort.

"It's alright Harry," she said as he cried on her shoulder.

"Unca Fank went bye-bye," he cried. "My fault."

"No it isn't, it's the bad bald man's fault." Just then a beautiful woman with black hair and brown eyes had shown up. She was dressed in a white blouse, black skirt, stockings, and flats. She was carrying an adorable little girl.

"She's right Hair-bear," she said. They looked over and Harry held out his hands.

"Auntie Allie!" He said, she went over, gave Rhea Neve and took Harry. Who cried on her shoulder.

"Sh, it's alright Hair-bear." She said, "it wasn't your fault." She held him tightly.

"Me sorry, me be really good. No leave Auntie pwease?" He cried. Lily told her that he's terrified of being alone or leaving his loved ones.

"Harry, I'm not going anywhere and neither are you." He fell asleep in her arms, Neve was watching on.

"Mama, Harry worry?" She said.

"Yes, sweetheart Harry big worry."

"Why?"

"Bad bald man that killed daddy tried to make him go bye bye." Neve started to cry.

"Why make Har go bye-bye ?"

"I don't know Love, but we'll make sure he doesn't, okay?"

"Kay." They watched over him with Rhea.

* * *

(With Remus, Siri, and Sirius)

Harry and Harriet's godparents were getting established in this new world. Sirius and Remus had to marry to be considered members of this dimension. So they agreed, Remus and Siri married immediately. "So I have to marry Rhea?" Sirius said.

"Yep," said Siri.

"Alright, I'll do it. Do we have engagement rings?"

"We'll go to Gringotts."

* * *

(Potter manor)

Harriet was helping watch over her beloved brother, "Mama?" She said Lily looked over.

"Yes, dear?"

"Harry worry too much."

"Yes, he does."

"We make so he no worry anymore."

"Yes, we will." Rhea, Alice, Neve, and Harriet where watching over Harry. He was having trouble sleeping and Harriet was near him and Alice covered him with a blanket.

* * *

(Harry's universe Dumbledore's office)

Albus Dumbledore was pacing back and forth where was that damned brat? Also, Sirius and Remus were gone. 'I must find them. They must be a part of my plan to become the greatest wizard in history.' He thought, 'I hope Severus had found the boy.' Just then a portal had opened up "ah he must have found Harry." He said, just then Severus was thrown out of the portal and hit the floor. "Severus, where's Harry?" He looked at his pet death eater, he was beaten and bloody. "My word, what happened?"

"He's not going to be coming willingly," Snape passed out, Dumbledore saw a note:

_Leave my son alone or so help me I will HURT YOU Old Man!_

_Lily Potter nee Evans_

Albus balled up the letter and threw it away. He was mad and had Severus taken to Madame Pomfrey, the School's mediwitch.

* * *

(With Harry)

Harry was resting in Lilly's arms, Alba had come over to check on Harry. She was told what happened, "he blames himself for Frank's death?" She asked.

"Yes," said Lilly. "He actually promised Alice that he'd be good. So that she wouldn't leave. Do you know how that feels Alba?"

"I know that feeling dear." She gently stroked his hair. "It'll be alright Hair-bear."

* * *

Later the Tonks had come to visit them, Andromeda was a beautiful young woman and she brought her daughter with her. Her name was Nymphadora and she was a metamorphmagus. She was very adorable, she was looking at Harry sleeping in Lilly's arms. "Mummy?" She said.

"Yes Nymmy," said Andromeda.

"That Harry?"

"Yes dear, that's Harry."

"What wrong with Har?" Lilly looked at her.

"He's afraid that either he or us will go bye bye." She said Andromeda, looked at her.

"Wait, what?"

"He promised Alice, he'd be good. So she won't leave."

"Where ever he came from, he's been hurt very badly."

"That's what is pissing me off right now."

"So, what do we do?"

"Help Him, be there for him, love him." They nodded. Harry was tossing and turning, he was having a nightmare.

"Me sorry, no hurt me! Mama, help!" He cried.

"Sh, Ma ma's here Hair-bear."

"Something's really wrong," said Andromeda. "We need Alba!" So they called her back, "I think it's the dark residue that's messing with Harry."

"Let me check on him." So Alba does and sure enough, it was dark residue on Harry, coming from his scar. "I'm going to draw out the Horcrux."

"HORCRUX?" Lilly and Andromeda said.

"He turned my child into one of those things?" Said Lilly.

"Yes, but no worries. I know how to remove it without killing him or destroying anything in his mind." So Lilly agreed to let Alba remove the Horcrux from Harry's head. It came out as a cloud of black smoke and was placed in a green bubble. It was trying to get back into the child but it was trapped. "Now Tom, I'm going to destroy you once for all!"

"_You Will Fail!_" It said.

"I think you don't know who I am Tom!"

"_DON'T CALL ME BY THAT NAME! I AM LORD VOLDEMORT!_"

"A made-up name does not frighten me. Besides, you are already a dead man!" She said and crushed the soul fragment. "He'll never bother you again Hair-bear as she kissed him on the forehead.

TBC

* * *

**Note:** _I hate doing this to myself, I always cried while I was working on this chapter. YOU ARE A HEARTLESS, SOULLESS WOMAN J.K.! Anyway, hope you enjoyed it._


End file.
